


Неразлучные

by silverymouse



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3167849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverymouse/pseuds/silverymouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Айзек все время мерзнет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Неразлучные

Айзек подъехал к дому и заглушил двигатель. События последних недель выжали его как лимон, а сегодняшний разговор с Кирой все только усугубил. Сил не осталось даже на то, чтобы дойти до дома, принять горячий, согревающий душ, выпить кофе, залезть под одеяло и все обдумать. Им со Скоттом нужно поговорить. Это больше не может ждать. Айзек устал. Он вымотался от всех этих странностей, от этого повисшего напряжения. А еще он запутался. Айзек чертовски запутался в их отношениях.   
Все начиналось замечательно. После ухода Киры Скотт не выглядел особенно страдающим, и Айзеку не пришлось прикладывать много усилий, чтобы разжечь старые чувства. Сложись обстоятельства иначе, они бы еще в школе были вместе. Однако Айзеку пришлось уехать. Пришлось собирать себя заново. Но теперь он был здесь, в Бикон-Хиллз, и никуда отсюда не собирался уезжать. И Скотт здесь. Его Скотт.   
Айзек положил голову на подголовник водительского сиденья и уставился в висящий над дорогой фонарь. На улице было светло, так что он не горел, но еще пара часов – и лампочка вспыхнет желтоватым светом, снова начнет мигать раз в три минуты. Вряд ли электрики ее заменили. Сколько бы жильцы ближайших домов ни жаловались, результат оставался прежним. Айзек поймал себя на мысли, что, возможно, ему стоит подключиться к этому вопросу. За последние несколько лет он приноровился бессовестно использовать свою силу, не раскрывая себя.   
Да, так он и сделает. Терпеть по ночам звук гудящего фонаря уже не было сил, впрочем, как и ловить на стене их спальни мигающую тень ветвей растущего перед домом дерева, которое так удачно подсвечивал этот фонарь. Айзек все чаще ворочался почти до самого утра и подолгу не мог уснуть, прислушиваясь к любым шорохам за окном или к глубокому дыханию спящего рядом Скотта. В доме была тишина, и никого, кроме них, там не было. Но Айзек никогда не мог полностью расслабиться, ощущая неясную, едва осязаемую тревогу.   
Перед мысленным взором появилась Кира. Сегодня она совсем не улыбалась. Это выглядело странно, даже чужеродно, и Айзеку стало от этого только хуже на душе. Лучше бы это «негласное солнце», как обычно, раздражало улыбкой. Но нет, она была абсолютно серьезна.   
– У меня скоро встреча, так что я… – начала Кира, едва опустившись на стул за его столик, и не закончила фразу, позволив додумать самому.   
– Я понял.   
Кира кивнула и посмотрела прямо в глаза, ожидая, что он начнет первым. Айзек отпил кофе, поправил шарф на шее и перевел дыхание, мысленно подбирая правильные слова. Это было сложно.  
– Почему ты ушла от Скотта? – все равно прозвучало не так, как должно было.  
Она опустила глаза и помолчала какое-то время.   
– Почему ты спрашиваешь? – спросила Кира, взглянув на него исподлобья.   
– Мне нужно знать. Причина. Из-за чего ты его бросила?  
Кира занервничала, убрала упавшую на лицо прядку волос за ухо, оглядела помещение, посмотрела на проходящую мимо их кафе девушку в короткой юбке, а потом коснулась пальцами наручных часов. Айзек догадался, что она собирается уйти. Трусливо сбежать, так и не дав ответа.   
– Я постоянно мерзну, – выпалил он, пристально глядя ей прямо в глаза, удерживая на месте.   
Кира замерла и выдохнула.   
– То, что я сейчас скажу, покажется странным, диким и сумасшедшим. И ты решишь, что я спятила или хочу вас развести.  
– Поверь, я так не подумаю.  
Взгляд Киры был оценивающим. Она словно взвешивала все за и против.   
– Когда мы со Скоттом встречались, было много того, что я не могла объяснить. Во-первых, это…  
– Холод, – закончил за нее Айзек, и Кира кивнула и, покосившись на его шарф и куртку, поправила свое легкое розовое платье. Правильно, на улице стояла июльская жара.  
– Да. У него дома или когда мы куда-то выходили, я все время мерзла. Доходило до того, что я возвращалась с работы, принимала горячий душ и надевала на себя теплые носки, свитер и брюки. В то время как за окном светило солнце и стояла духота. Во-вторых, его странные привычки.   
– Он иногда разговаривает во сне, – подхватил Айзек.   
– Да, – снова кивнула Кира, но на этот раз не так уверенно. – У него была привычка «думать вслух», еще он страдал редкой формой нарциссизма. Постоянно торчал у зеркал, смотрелся в витрины магазинов, если мы гуляли по городу. Я девушка, но даже я столько не торчу перед зеркалом, сколько он. Особенно в ванной. Если с утра он шел туда первым, то я могла и не надеяться, что до работы смогу принять душ. А если и удавалось его оттуда вытащить, то вся ванная была в клубах пара, зеркало заляпано, будто он на нем рисовал.   
Айзек сглотнул, узнавая все, что описывала Кира.   
– Ну и в-третьих, – она замялась, и ее щеки немного порозовели, – иногда, когда мы занимались любовью, у меня было ощущение, что он не со мной. Или представляет кого-то другого на моем месте. Теперь это имеет смысл, когда вы встречаетесь.   
– Возможно, – не задумываясь, отозвался Айзек, гоня прочь от себя мутные мысли. У Скотта и это не прошло, но он не собирался делиться такими подробностями с Кирой. От одного упоминания, что Скотт с ней «занимался любовью», у него лезли клыки. Хоть Айзек и осознавал, что Кира ему не соперница. В окружении Скотта он вообще не видел себе соперников или соперниц.  
– Были еще бытовые мелочи, – Кира словно почувствовала его настрой и «закрылась», перестав откровенничать.   
Айзек повозил по столу кружку с кофе и допил его в несколько глотков. Горячий напиток обжег горло, но болезненное ощущение почти сразу исчезло. Зато по телу растеклось тепло.   
– Мне надо бежать, – Кира мельком взглянула на свои часы, а потом подалась вперед и почти легла на стол. – Но я тебе хочу кое-что еще сказать. Это самое главное.   
– И что это? – обмирая от ужаса, спросил Айзек. Он уже жалел, что позвонил ей. Она ничем не помогла. Только усугубила.  
– В тот день, когда я собрала свои вещи и ушла от него, лил дождь. Я шла без зонта и без куртки. И мне впервые за долгое время наших отношений было легко и тепло. Я не жалею о своем поступке. Никогда не жалела.   
– Ты его вообще любила? – усмехнулся Айзек, пытаясь скрыть накатившую на него панику.  
– Да. Поэтому и ушла, – со всей серьезностью ответила Кира, встала и направилась к выходу, оставив Айзека наедине со своими мыслями.   
И теперь, сидя в машине, он никак не мог понять, что ему делать со всей этой информацией. Начни он говорить об этом с кем-то из их общих знакомых, и его не поймут. Потому что это же всегда отзывчивый, добрый и смелый Скотт, альфа их стаи. Разве с ним может быть что-то не то? Он все так же улыбался, шутил, влезал в чужие дела и сам показывал своим примером, как делать надо, а как нет. И если бы не Кира, подтвердившая все его наблюдения, Айзек решил бы, что он сошел с ума.  
К водительскому окну подъехал Скотт и снял с головы шлем. Айзек вздрогнул, не заметив его приближения, и неловко улыбнулся.   
– Все нормально? – обеспокоенно спросил Скотт, внимательно вглядываясь в его лицо.   
– Да.   
– Ты не заметил меня.   
– Задумался, – качнул головой Айзек. – Ты сегодня рано.  
– Клиентка позвонила и перенесла прием. Ее муж попал в больницу, – Скотт скривился, вспоминая, – кажется, с аппендицитом. Поэтому осматривать лапку ее чихуахуа буду завтра.   
– Ясно.   
Скотт слез с мотоцикла и погнал его в гараж.   
– Пойдем что-нибудь перекусим! – крикнул он, не оборачиваясь. – Я сегодня остался без обеда, прикинь!   
– Что на этот раз? – фыркнул Айзек, вылезая из машины, и в один миг выбрасывая из головы все мрачные мысли. Скотт всегда действовал на него одинаково: стоило ему появиться в поле зрения Айзека, как тот машинально концентрировался на нем. Сначала только как на своем альфе, а потом еще и как на бойфренде.   
– Девочка, Мэгги, я тебе про нее рассказывал, – Скотт поставил мотоцикл и подошел к Айзеку. – Она опять принесла своего сиамского кота. А я ума не приложу, что с ним такое. Он просто отказывается есть раз в месяц. И это никак не связано с полнолуниями. Я проверял.  
– Следит за фигурой? – улыбнулся Айзек, обнимая Скотта одной рукой, а второй открывая замок на двери.  
– Если только, – рассмеялся Скотт, пихнул дверь, как только щелкнул замок, и вошел первым. Скотт взглянул в висевшее при входе круглое зеркало и едва заметно улыбнулся.   
К Айзеку снова вернулась тревога, и озябшие пальцы дали о себе знать.  
– И что стало с обедом?   
– Пришлось отдать его Мэгги. Она так плакала и оказалась такой голодной! У меня просто не осталось другого выбора! – крикнул Скотт со стороны ванной.   
– Скотт! – Айзек бросил ключи на тумбочку при входе и быстро направился в ванную, где застал Скотта расстегивающим штаны. – Ну уж нет.  
– Что? – Скотт замер и непонимающе нахмурился.  
– Сегодня твоя очередь готовить, и я первым сейчас иду в душ, – безапелляционным тоном заявил Айзек. Скотт расплылся в улыбке.  
– Да я быстро ополоснусь.   
– Нет. Я первый, – Айзек ухватил его за футболку и вытащил в коридор, а сам зашел в ванную. Он шлепнул Скотта по заду и пихнул в сторону кухни. – Готовь иди.   
– И почему я тебя терплю? – спросил тот риторически веселым тоном через дверь.   
Айзек фыркнул и удовлетворенно покачал головой. Действительно – почему? Но все вопросы потом. Сейчас ему очень нужно под горячий душ. Скотт уже успел включить горячую воду и зеркало над умывальником слегка запотело. Айзек протер его рукой, потрогал подбородок, на котором появилась легкая щетина, и решил, что побреется утром.   
Быстро раздевшись, он залез в ванну, задернул шторку и встал под струи воды, постепенно делая ее горячее и горячее. Маленькое помещение быстро наполнилось клубами пара, и озноб начал потихоньку исчезать, кожа нагрелась, а тело расслабилось. Айзек повернулся спиной к шторке и почувствовал легкий сквозняк. Наверное, это зашел Скотт, решив составить ему компанию. Они иногда так делали. Но время шло, а ничего не происходило. Становилось только холоднее.   
– Скотт? – позвал Айзек, отплевываясь от воды. Потом выключил душ и прислушался, чувствуя нарастающую тревогу. Волчьи инстинкты его еще никогда не подводили. Он резко отдернул штору и оцепенел, не ощущая ни рук, ни ног, и не в силах сделать вдох.  
Возле умывальника стояла Эллисон в коротком темном платье и увлеченно выводила на зеркале пальцем справа налево слова, а когда дописала, посмотрела на Айзека и снисходительно улыбнулась, безмолвно отвечая на все его вопросы.  
_Love u Scott. А-_


End file.
